Escucha mi voz (One short)
by ghmarta
Summary: Hoy en día estamos tan sumergidos en nuestro propio mundo, que nos perdemos todo aquello que sucede a nuestro alrededor. Así es como Elena conoció a alguien especial, alzando la vista y mirando más allá. AU (todos humanos)


**Iba a intentar publicar el capítulo 5 de Above all, pero las escenas de acción necesitan su tiempo y hoy he estado muy ocupada preparando con mi familia la cena de esta noche de Noche Buena. Pero quería haceros un regalo de Navidad, así que he aprovechado un ratito de tiempo libre que he tenido para escribir este One Short. Espero que os guste.**

**Feliz Navidad a todos! :)**

**000**

**One Short**

**AU (todos humanos)**

**Disclamer: los personajes que aquí aparecen no me perteneces, son propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW.**

**Sinopsis: Hoy en día estamos tan sumergidos en nuestro propio mundo, que nos perdemos todo aquello que sucede a nuestro alrededor. Así es como Elena conoció a alguien especial, alzando la vista y mirando más allá.**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena era una joven estudiante en la gran ciudad de Nueva York que todas las mañanas cogía el metro para ir a la universidad. Normalmente solía sentarse a leer un libro y se ponía los auriculares para sumergirse en su mundo. Hasta que un día, estaba leyendo cuando, al llegar a una parada, alguien que pasó por delante de ella dejó un papel doblado sobre la página abierta de su libro.<p>

La chica abrió el papelito y sonrió al leer ese simple_ "hola"_ acompañado de una carita sonriente. Elena alzó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con unos hermosos ojos azules. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y ella vocalizó un _"hola" _para él antes de que este abandonase el metro.

Elena guardó el papelito en su libro con mucho cuidado de no perderlo, como si fuese un tesoro.

**0000**

Al día siguiente, al subir de nuevo al metro, Elena intentó prestar atención a su libro pero no paraba de mirar disimuladamente a su alrededor buscando al chico de ojos azules. La chica, resignada a no verle ese día, volvió a sumergirse en su libro.

De nuevo, dejaron una notita sobre su libro. Pero, al contrario de la otra vez, el chico lo hizo al entrar.

"_¿Cómo te va el día?"_ decía esta vez la notita.

Elena sacó un bolígrafo de su mochila y escribió una respuesta algo apresurada, pues tenía que bajarse ese día en la siguiente estación. Ella se levantó y pasó por al lado de él para darle la notita en la mano.

El chico de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente al leer _"Empezando con una sonrisa en los labios gracias a ti"_ y, al alzar la cabeza y mirar de nuevo a Elena, esta le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, lo cuál él imitó sin dejar de sonreírle.

**0000**

La chica Gilbert estaba reunida con sus amigas en la cafetería cuando su amiga Caroline le quitó el papelito que tenía esta en las manos y que no paraba de mirar con una sonrisa de boba.

-¿Cuándo vas a pasar a la acción con ese chico, Elena? –le regañó la rubia al ver que se trataba de una de las notas de ese misterioso chico del metro-. No pretenderás pasarte toda la vida pasándote notitas con él, ¿verdad?

-Me gusta intercambiar notas con él, no veo que es tenga nada de malo.

-Ya no eres una cría de instituto, Elena. Ahora eres adulta, actúa como tal.

**0000**

Elena entró en el metro dispuesta a dar un paso más allá con el chico de las notitas. Esta vez, fue ella la primera en pasarle una notita y estuvieron intercambiando notas hasta que llegaron a la estación en la que se bajaba él.

-_"Hola, soy Elena"._

-_"Un nombre hermoso, no esperaba menos de una chica tan guapa. Yo soy Damon"_.

-_"Nunca antes había oído ese nombre, pero me gusta. ¿Te escribes con todas las chicas del metro o solo conmigo?"._

-_"Estoy innovando mis técnicas de ligue"_ –escribió él, lo cual le hizo reír a la chica al leerlo-. _"¿Qué tal lo hago? ¿Funciona?"._

-_"No está nada mal, no"_ –reconoció ella-. _"Pero estas 'citas' express… ¿Qué tal si tenemos una cita de verdad?"._

Elena se dio cuenta de que el chico se puso muy nervioso con esa última propuesta y tachó varias veces lo que iba a escribir antes de pasarle la notita:

-_"No te gustaría tanto en una conversación cara a cara"._

Esta vez, en lugar de escribirle una respuesta, Elena fue hacia él para decírselo en persona, para demostrarle que se equivocaba.

-Hola, Damon –le saludó la joven tímidamente, quien parecía más nervioso que nunca cuando ella se sentó a su lado-. Yo también soy tímida, no pasa nada.

El chico desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y se mordió el labio inferior casi con rabia.

-Damon… -le llamó ella, posando una mano en su mentón para obligarle a mirarla a los ojos-. ¿No me dices nada?

El chico de ojos azules le quitó el papelito de la mano y escribió algo en él apresuradamente.

-_"No puedo"_ –leyó la chica, quien comprendió a qué se refería este cuando Damon hizo unas señas con las manos.

No se trataban de unas señas cualesquiera, sino de la lengua de signos. Elena estaba tan sorprendida con este nuevo descubrimiento que cuando se iba a lanzar a decir algo, llegaron a la siguiente parada y el chico se apresuró a bajar sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera.

**0000**

Elena no dejó de pensar en Damon en todo el día, en lo estúpida que había sido en no darse cuenta del problema del chico antes y no paraba de reñirse a sí misma por no haberle dicho nada, por no haberle dicho que eso no era un problema para ella.

¿Pero lo era? No paraba de preguntarse ella. Si las relaciones ya de por sí eran complicadas, una así podría ser bastante más. Pero el chico le gustaba mucho, ¿a caso iba a pasar de él solo porque no pudiese hablar? Aún les quedaban las notitas y ella podía aprender la lengua de los signos, el mundo no se acababa ahí, ¿o sí?

**0000**

Elena se decepcionó mucho al ver que no volvió a ver a Damon al día siguiente. Y ese sentimiento de pérdida fue lo que le dio ese pequeño empujón que necesitaba para tomar la decisión de apuntarse a clases particulares para aprender la lengua de signos.

**0000**

Damon continuaba sin ir a esa hora al metro, mientras que Elena comenzaba su andada en el aprendizaje de esa lengua que le ayudaría a comunicarse mejor con él.

**0000**

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que Elena volvió a encontrarse con el chico. Ella, no queriendo atosigarle, esperó a que este la mirase para empezar a hacer uso de lo aprendido en clase:

-_Hola_ –le saludó ella en lengua de signos-, _me preocupaba no volver a verte nunca más._

El chico estaba fascinado al ver que utilizaba esa lengua, pero no dijo nada en respuesta. Por eso, Elena continuó hablando:

-_La última vez que nos vimos, no tuve oportunidad de decirte que no me importa que no puedas hablar. Me sigues gustando igual._

Elena sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo Damon caminaba lentamente hacia ella, hasta el punto de sentarse a su lado.

-_¿Desde cuando hablas en la lengua de signos?_ –se atrevió a preguntarle él.

-_Desde hace un par de semanas_.

-_¿Lo has aprendido por mí? _–pareció Damon estar muy sorprendido-. _¿Por qué?_

-Ya te lo he dicho –le dijo ella ahora hablando verbalmente-, me gustas mucho.

-_Esto no será nada fácil._

-No hay barrera que no podamos superar –insistió la joven, posando una mano en la mejilla del chico.

El chico hizo unas señas en respuesta y Elena rió divertida por lo que le dijo.

-No tienes que preguntar por eso –le aseguró ella sonriente.

Damon asintió y se inclinó para darle el beso por el que le había pedido permiso para darle. Elena correspondió el beso y enterró sus manos en el cabello del chico para pegarse más a él.

Ambos estaban tan entregados en ese beso, tan sumergidos en su nube, que a los dos se les pasó la parada para ir a sus respectivos destinos. Pero eso no les importó, porque así pudieron disfrutar por más tiempo de la compañía del otro.

Todas las relaciones son complicadas, pero si de verdad nos importa la persona con la que estamos, ningún obstáculo es lo bastante difícil de superar como para impedirnos estar con la persona que amamos.

**FIN**


End file.
